Hit That
by AwesomeJellyBean
Summary: A male Mordesh engineer has an interest in an agender human medic, but really doesn't know what to do about it or what his interest actually is. So, a few others decide to "help" him out. But really, how much help will they actually be? Lots of pairings, but mostly male Mordesh/agender human/male Aurin. Polyamorous. I apologize if it isn't that good.
1. Meet the Medic

**Disclaimer- I do not own Wildstar. I only own my characters.**

He could hear them tinkering again.

Silently, he stepped towards the human.

It was Wylie, just as he believed, and they were tinkering with something.

He found it rather interesting, really.

Intriguing.

Wylie was a medic, and yes, they were exceptional at that, but when it came to technology of any kind, they were a genius.

It was quite a mystery, then, for the tech genius to be a medic instead of an engineer.

Honestly, he really wanted to ask them why, but...

Well, he wasn't quite sure how to talk to them.

They were very different from others of their kind.

While most humans were loud and energetic, they were quiet and mellow.

They were tall, too, and a bit bulky with muscle and fat.

Much more so then most of the humans assigned female at birth.

He also wasn't quite sure about their gender, and what that implied.

They were agender, meaning that they considered themselves to be neither male nor female.

It was quite strange to him, as the Mordesh did not really have such things with their people, but it suited Wylie.

"Good evening, Dimitri."

Wylie's husky voice startled him, and brought him out of his musings.

They were looking right at him, as if seeing through him.

Piercing.

He could not find his voice, and could only wiggle his fingers at them in greeting.

They offered a small smile, gray eyes filling with amusement, before they stepped away from what they were working on.

And stepped towards him.

"I'll leave you to your work here, Dimitri. I'll see you later."

And with that, they were gone.

He wanted to stop them as they left, but for some reason, he couldn't.

Once he could not hear their foot falls, he sighed.

He was hopeless.


	2. Unsavory Dinner Conversation

"Wylie! It's almost supper! Come on, let's get going!" Stephanotis called, jumping up on Wylie's back.

"Oh? Am I your mount now?" Wylie questioned, grinning.

The Aurin smirked, his tail slowly moving back and forth.

"You should know the answer to that question, hm?" He answered.

Wylie laughed, and carried their Aurin lover to the mess hall.

He was such a tiny thing, probably two feet shorter than them, so carrying him was a very simple task.

"Alright! First in line!" He cheered once they got there. "Aren't you glad that I dragged you here so early?"

"Aren't you glad that I carried you here so early?" Wylie replied.

Stephano thumped the medic's head playfully in response, and jumped off of their back.

"Come on, let's get some grub." Wylie said through chuckles.

They got what they wanted, and walked side-by-side to a vacant table to sit down and eat.

While they ate, they were joined by a few friends.

There was Liatris Thrushwell, a lovely female Aurin who was pink and purple.

Zoknik, a big male Granok who had a chunk of crystal shaped kinda like a goatee.

Jaime Redmen, a human demigirl with delicate features.

And lastly, the two Mordesh.

Mischa Svato, an afab non-binary stalker with hot pink serum and purple skin, and Dimitri, a male with neon green serum and blue skin.

The two Mordesh didn't eat, but they would tag along during meals to socialize.

"I hear that you're working on something, Wylie. Care to divulge what it is?" Mischa brought up.

"I'd think that you'd already know what it is, what with your sneaking about."

"I'm not so sure what exactly it is or what it is meant for. After all, you are surprisingly adept at keeping things hush-hush."

"Now I'm curious. What're you working on, Wylie?" Stephano piped up.

Wylie took a long sip of her drink.

"It's just a thought I've been playing around with. You know, what with the Mechari being sentient robots. They're still robots, and that may mean that they have some form of programming that makes them loyal to the Dominion. I'm trying to make something that can somehow reprogram them to fight for us. It's a sort of canon that fires little darts." They explained.

A series of gasps sounded around the table, and even the two Mordesh looked surprised.

"Is that really possible?" Dimitri blurted out.

"Perhaps. I don't know much about the Mechari. I don't want to try this thing out until I get more information on them. Honestly, I'm making this more out of curiosity. Don't worry, I'm only using scrap to make it, so I'm not wasting resources. It probably is just a silly theory."

"But still, it is a very interesting theory, and if it were to work, that would give us a huge advantage, if we were to have the Mechari on our side." Mischa said, folding her hands and resting her chin on them.

"We can't forget that they are still sentient beings. They have their own consciousness, so even if they could be reprogrammed, we'd still have to somehow convince them to join us." Liatris added.

"You had that in mind, though. Didn't you? You're not the kind to ignore something like that, hm?" Jaime purred, grinning up at Wylie like a chesire cat.

Wylie's gray eyes flickered to the demigirl, and they groaned inwardly.

"Oh no no no. Nope, I'm not going to fall for that. We're dropping this subject here and now."

"Oh, you are just a treat!" Jaime laughed, and slapped the medic's back, before getting up to throw away her trash.

Wylie said nothing, and only started down at their food with an unreadable expression on their face until a concerned Stephano rubbed their shoulder soothingly.

And just like that, the group returned to the energetic mood it was in before the topic was brought up.

They were all chattering rather happily, with Mischa even joking around.

All were talking and laughing, save for Dimitri.

He was lost in his thoughts.

Thoughts on what it was that Jaime was referencing.

He didn't think that it was something everyone entirely knew about, save the fact that it was a touchy subject, but even so.

He was curious.

Perhaps he'd know what it was one day, but for now, he would just sit there, and enjoy their company.


End file.
